Aurorist I: Sasuke's Return
by dA'sAWESOME-4-LIFE
Summary: (better summary in side) There has been a war of good vs evil since the beginning. the prophet and sole savior of the world was chosen by the spirits of the land to end darkness from the world. The Aurorist was the proud title. just as the darkness and light intends: history can, and will, repeat itself. 1st part of story


Throughout history, people fought for salvation known as "peace". "Peace" to them was just an object worth fighting for. But it is nearly impossible to reach. One can only dream to image what true "peace" would be like. Today the secret still remains, "how can a person gain, or bring this world, to 'peace'?"

Along time ago, before the first Jinchūriki; before the first kage; before the five great nations, before shinobi "peace" once existed. people lived free all throughout the land without worry, envy, fear, sadness, or hatred. Everyone could trust one-another, and they didn't have fight each other for anything. That is, until, one day a young traveler was searching desperately for a cure for his only daughter's illness. Soon he came upon the temple of the spirit that the town had believed to have helped make their crops grow every dry season. the man fell to his knees and bowed towards the statue of the spirit. The statue was a stone sculpture of a panda, which was said to be the form the spirit would take in the presence of a human. Begging, the man asked the spirit for a cure to his daughter's illness. He had gone to many healers, but this was a illness that many had died from and she was most likely to die. The spirit new the man was pleading with all his heart and he had done many acts of kindness in his past years.

The spirit had told him about a plant with special herbs for the girl's illness that were located in a never ending, thick forest (that would one day become Konohagakure). But there was only one thing the spirit wanted in return. After the man returned and cured his daughter from her illness, he must share the herbs he gathered in the forest with every person he meets on his travels and never ask for anything in return.

That being said, the man set off to the forest that held the herbs for the cure. days later, the man returned with the herbs for his daughter and gave it to her with no time spared. The fallowing day the girl regained her health. The man was happy to know his daughter was well again, so he and his family continued on with their travels. But the young traveler realized he was the only one who knew of the healing powers from the herbs in the forest. He chose to keep it hidden from everyone and have people pay to cure their illness. If they could not pay the amount he wanted, the man would let them die and regret nothing. His daughter could not believe her father, a man who lived by morals and compassion, would let innocent lives be taken like that.

The man was known as a monster for the darkness he had in his heart soon clouded his judgment. His way of thinking lead others to wonder astray from their own principles; spreading like a disease to people's hearts. Every time someone with a dark heart killed, the now evil man would grow stronger and stronger. In everyone's eyes he wanted to be feared and powerful, and to everyone he was; even his own daughter. She no longer saw her father in the man any more, but she was the only one who saw pure darkness in him. Despite how hard the man's family begged and pleaded for him to cease his reign of terror and destruction, she saw the goodness in his heart was long gone. She could only wish for him to stop. not for her, or his sake, but for the sake of the people he brought pain upon.

A water spirit, who had been watching the man with the dark heart bring chaos upon the land, had seen that the girl's heart had not been affected by the now darkened world. She had a pure heart. She saw the beauty in people's hearts and knew if they mean well. From watching her father change, she still dreamed for a time where things could be at peace again.

Her heart was unbreakable, as other's became afraid.

The water spirit offered the girl a chance to fix the wrong her father had created and make the world right again. The young girl bravely accepted. Since then the girl was taken under the wing of the water spirit known as Kumo. He taught her the meanings of light and the powers in the heart of the spirits so one day she will bring the darkness to an end.

After, long, many years of training, the girl was ready to take back the world from the imprisoning darkness. Having been a young girl when the man had last seen his daughter, the man rejected the young woman standing before him and accused her of murdering his daughter. He wanted her dead. The woman saw how blinded he was thanks to the darkness. She must end his life now, or let the world be sucked in an endless darkness.

After the long days of war, the man was taken by the darkness himself. The world was given the light once again; however, the man had already damaged their world with his darkness. The world was set at an uneven balance of darkness and light. After a number of centauries of clashing forces, the darkness had gained enough power to create a beast out of pure hatred and chaos. The creature was unlike any other. For it had created the ten tailed beast. That very beast's existence however was enough to kill the sole savior of its time before anything could be done to stop it. A young man who studied the teaching of the spirits and the powers of light was the only one who had the strength to stop the beast from bringing this world into chaos. He was called "The Sage of Six Paths".

Once the beast was destroyed, thanks to the Chakra of the ten tails left behind, it caused the spark of the mortal sins to the world.

To the many thousands that were saved from the darkness, the woman was saw as a hero; the Aurorist of light. For centuries the power of the Aurorist was passed down from generations to generations for the day the darkness would receive a new master worthy of its power. For it is said that history shall repeat itself, the first savior was cautious about the possibility of another dark lord rising to plunge the world into darkness.

It is said that the first born daughter of that bloodline would be granted the ability to take on the training to become the Aurorist. It is however impossible to tell when the darkness would receive a new host. And it is also unclear of what family holds the bloodline of the Aurorist today. There had been many in the past generations, but now it all depends on the darkness to reappear so the next Aurorist can be discovered.

"But how can a single person bring this world to peace once again?"


End file.
